Many forms of starting aids have been proposed over the past several years to facilitate the starting of internal-combustion engines in cold weather, ranging from electrically-energized block and oil heaters, heat lamps and the like, all required access to a source of electrical potential. These, in addition to be useless in the absence of electrical power, are cumbersome and expensive and likely to electrical and/or mechanical failure.
The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive blanket that is effective, convenient, easy to store and readily transportable in the vehicle truck or tonneau so as to be always available for use. The blanket features a multi-layered cover adapted to overlie the top and depend at least partly along the sides of an engine that is exposed via its open hood. After the cover is in place, the hood is closed to further augment the heat-retaining properties of the cover. A tell-tale member, attached to the blanket, is exposed externally of the closed hood to alert the driver to the presence of the cover.
The several layers of the cover include an outer or top layer of wind- and water-repellent material and at least one underlying or secondary layer of heat-insulative material. A third and innermost layer may be provided of soft, insulating material adapted to conform to irregularities in the engine top.
Further features and objects of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment thereof is disclosed in detail herein.